Roped into this
by Beckyhelene
Summary: One shot. Tommy gets roped into doing a favor for Haley.


Hey all, I'm participating in the Din thunder fic-athon and here's my lil fic for my challenge. My challenge was this:

Request 1: Conner/Kira  
Request 2: Ethan/Cassidy  
Request 3: "I know where you live."

I've decided to use request no. 3.

---

Character: Tommy

Line: "I know where you live."

Timeline: Set a little bit after Thunder Storm and In Your Dreams

Summary: Tommy just wants to enjoy a day off, sadly, that's not going to happen if Haley gets her way.

---

It was a calm Saturday in Reefside California. Something that didn't exactly come often for Dr. Tommy Oliver. Everyday it was some sort of crisis that he and the other rangers that had to prevent and it was rather exhausting. Sure Tommy knew the drill, having been a part of more ranger teams then any other ranger in history, but it still was nice to get a day of complete and utter relaxation. Unfortunately, that day was not going to be today.

Tommy had spent the morning sleeping in late and lounging around in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He had just sat down, ready to watch a documentary on the extinction of dinosaurs that he had just gotten on DVD a couple of days ago when his phone rang. He sighed and went over to where the cordless phone hung on the wall by the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Tommy, hey." Came Haley's voice on the other end of the line. "I need a favor." She said. Tommy had to resist the urge to heave an audible sigh and simply listened. "Would you mind running the café for me for a couple of hours?" She asked.

"What?" Tommy asked, totally taken by surprise. "Why?"

"I need to go across town to pick up a shipment of wheatgrass and I can't exactly close down until I get back." She said.

"But, why can't you ask Trent, he does work for you, ya know?" Tommy said, totally avoiding the idea of actually having to get dressed and leave the comfort of his home for anything other then a worldly crisis.

"I would but Connor, Ethan, Kira and him went off to Blue Bay for the day to watch Dustin in a little freestyle competition." Haley said.

"Well, what about-" Tommy said, trying to find any other excuse.

"Tommy, please?" Haley begged. Tommy groaned. It was the same tone she'd use on him in college to get him to help her with her science papers even though he himself would be swamped with his own classes at the time. Oh no, Oliver, be strong.

"Haley, this is Saturday, do you know what Saturday is?"

"The day after Friday and before Sunday." Haley replied.

"Exactly, it's a day where I can relax after a long week of educating a bunch of teenagers. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to either find someone else or shut the place down for the day."

"Tommmmmy." She whined. Tommy groaned.

"All right, all right, I'll be there in an hour." He said.

"Thanks, I'll be there." She said happily as they hung up. Tommy sighed and went to his room to get dressed. "I guess the documentary's gonna have to wait." He said.

---

An hour later, Tommy arrived at the Cyber Café dressed in old jeans and a black t-shirt, an outfit that just did not scream High School Science Teacher. He walked into the empty café and found Haley doing her usual pre-opening cleaning routine. She saw him standing there and smiled.

"You're dressed like totally causal." She said.

"Sorry, didn't know I was supposed to come dressed in slacks and a tie." Tommy said. Haley laughed.

"No, I just mean that I haven't seen you dressed so laid back since college. Of course, then you had the longer hair." She commented. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Anyway," she said. "I shouldn't be gone more then four hours." She said.

"Four hours?!" Tommy exclaimed. "Haley, you said a couple. A couple means two."

"And that's why I said 'no more then'." Haley said. "You'll be fine, just take people's orders, and make the drinks, its child's play." Tommy grumbled and groaned as he walked behind the counter. "If anyone asks for a drink that you're totally stumped on, just tell them we're out of that, OK?" Haley said as she grabbed her messenger bag and her car keys off the counter.

"Yeah, yeah." Tommy said. Haley smiled.

"Thanks a bunch." She said as she went to the door. She paused and looked at him. "Oh, one more thing-don't totally screw up my place of business." She said. "Because then I'll have to kill you. Remember, I know where you live." She said in a serious tone. Tommy gulped. He nodded. Haley gave another bright smile and left the café. Tommy sighed. He knew better then to anger the woman who managed all the technical stuff, not so much because of the ranger duties, but because knowing her, she just might make the brachio zord run over his jeep, whether it was with him in or not would all depend on how pissed she would be, and frankly Tommy wasn't exactly jumping to find that out. So, he ran the café as best he could, all the while wondering how the hell he got roped into this.


End file.
